My Kagome
by Izzie-Taylor
Summary: The power of the Goshinboku can make even the most impossible scenarios happen. What happens when a powerful Dog Demon falls in love with a time traveling Miko? InuTaisho x Kagome. Rated M for steamy lemon scenes and harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or any of the characters. :(

Inutaisho quickly opened his eyes, sweat beads slowly trailing down his jaw line.

He gazed up at the old Goshinboku tree, watching the leaves flow in the breeze. 'These dreams', he thought. 'I feel her, I feel everything about her.. Every touch, every kiss, every emotion. Soon I will have her.' he nodded his head.. If only there were a way to overcome what she said was to be his future.. Him dying to save his mistress and his son. He needed to get to her, to make her his and nothing would stop him, not even death.

"I will have you, Kagome." he whispered silently.

He slowly drifted to sleep..

"Inu..Inutaisho.." she panted, falling on the grass. He laid on top of her, kissing and sucking on her delicate neck.

"My Kagome." he purred in her neck, making her moan. He began to make his way to her lovely breasts, making sure to kiss and suckle every part of her.. He wanted to savor her sweet taste. The smell of her arousal was driving him wild, he had to take her.. He began to remove her kimono and lazily toss it aside. "Perfection!" he shouted with all the passion he had, smiling at her delicious form. She giggled and cupped his cheek, pulling him towards her lips.. Their tongues danced in each others mouths. A clawed hand made its way to her thighs, slowly moving to her opening and rubbing. She moaned in his mouth. His hands gently rubbed, making her hips rock back and forth. Her scent overpowered him, making his lust even more present. Feeling her juices flowing on his hand was driving him insane..

Her back was arched, her hips were rocking, and her eyes were closed. "Kagome." he whispered, trying to find his voice. Her eyes shot open, looking at the beautiful man. His face was perfection, a little rugged but perfect. He had eyes that could see through your soul, perfectly arched eyebrows, and the sexiest lips any male could have. His body was even better, his chest was well sculpted with defined muscles, broad shoulders, hard abs, and strong arms.. He was a vision.

"I want to mate with you, I want to make you mine." he said, his voice husky and deep. He was having trouble controlling his beast, his beast wanted this vixen. His beast wanted her as his mate.

She sat up slightly, temporarily pausing his actions. She pulled herself closer to him, looking into his eyes. "I only want you. Make me yours, Inutaisho!" she exclaimed, taking his arms and pulling him on top of her. He grinned, rubbing his hard member in her opening. He felt the heat of her rubbing against his body, sending shivers of ecstasy over him. Oh yes, he was going to take her and he was going to enjoy it.

He readied himself, slowly allowing the tip of his hardened member to enter her untouched slit. She closed her eyes and held her breath, preparing for the breaking of her innocence. He pressed his lips against her, going into her slowly, feeling himself break the barrier of her innocence. She gasped, making him paused for a few moments, making sure she was completely comfortable, and when she gave no signs of unease, he began rocking. He slowly paced himself, giving light thrusts.. She moaned and began begging for more, and he gave it to her. He pounded in and out of her, pulling her small frame upwards towards him. He began suckling her breasts, making her run her fingers through his long silver tresses. They began moving into each others thrusts, both working against each other, close to their climax. She came first, letting her delicious juices soak him and with that he shot his seed deep into her womb, causing her to scream and pull his hair.

He woke again, slowly opening his eyes and a grin plastered on his face. He was satisfied.. "Soon, My Kagome." he whispered, yes. He knew what he had to do, and it was only a matter of time before it would be done.

160 years later.

A young girl was sleeping quietly under the Goshinboku tree, dreaming of a love that she never had.. In her dreams, she was with him emotionally and what felt like physically. She longed for his touch, but the sad reality was that she would never have the experience of touching her love. She opened her eyes, and let her silent tears roll down her cheeks. She mourned the death of the love she never had, and the death of her fragile heart.

Unknown to the naked eye, was a long since passed ghost, silently watching the beauty under the tree. He watched as she mourned for the death of her love, and her heart. He frowned slightly, but he knew.. Not even death could keep them apart.

A/N: This is a possible one-shot. I'm not certain. I'd like the viewers opinion before I move forward or stay in place. Also, I welcome direct criticism, I take deep appreciation in this from those who have written great stories. This is my first fanfiction, and I am not too sure if I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this story. However, this plot is mine. :)

His gaze never left the 'spirit' in front of him, even as the wind blew his long silver hair in his face. It never phazed him. His eyes were narrowed and his hand was kept on the sheath of the sword that was pulsing hungrily at his side.

'Why has father returned?' he grimaced. How could it be possible for someone that has been dead for over 100 years to suddenly appear out of no where? Could this be a trap from that disgusting half-breed? He would find out, surely. He would not let someone make a fool out of his bloodline.

"Who brought you back?" he demanded.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at his eldest son. He was the alpha male here, and he would not tolerate being spoken to like that. "Who are you to demand anything from me, pup?" he returned with a heated glare.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before narrowing again. He let out a healthy irritated growl, showing the slightest bit of fangs. He knew who the alpha male was, but pride would not allow a dead dog lord make him back down.

"I am the Lord of the lands you are assaulting with your presence." His words came out like venom, pushing the elder spirit to his limit.

His fathers eyes narrowed, and he growled. He brought his hand up in a squeezing motion causing Sesshomaru to fall to the ground. "Pup, you forget what I am and what I can do. Do not push me to my limits." he threatened.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide, as his anger and hatred for his father grew. He gasped a little for breath, when the pressure on his neck seized. He inhaled sharply, glaring heatedly at his father. 'He has returned full force, and by his own doing. I will revive him and this time, I will be the one to kill him.' he grinned slightly, recovering quickly from the attack. He slowly stood on his feet, reaching for the nuisance that was Tenseiga. He gripped the hilt of Tenseiga, and pulled it from it's sheath. He lifted it high above his head, and swung at his father.

In a flash, the former Lord of the Western Lands had been resurrected. He stared at his son, knowing he would attack him but was surprised when he saw his son turning around and retreating in another direction. He was confused.

"Thank you, my son." he said, scratching his head.

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru could muster. He would not kill his father just yet. First he would see what he was up to, then battle him to his death to prove he had surpassed him in power.

-x-

They had been searching for the jewel for two years now, she was 17. She improved herself with the help of Kaede and Sango. Her fighting skills had increased including putting a good amount of energy in an arrow, using a sword, and being able to hold up a barrier strong enough to hold off attacks from the likes of Naraku. Her powers surpassed Kikyo and rivaled that of Midiriko. Not only had her fighting skills improved, but she also matured quite a bit. Her hair was a bit longer, and her body was nicely toned for as petite as she was. She was indeed a vision of natural beauty.

She had been lost in her own thoughts lately. She had been dreaming about the former Lord of the Western Lands a lot lately and it had her worried. The dreams seemed so real and so enjoyable, it frightened her. She sighed a little, looking at her hanyou companion. She could never tell him about the dreams she had been having about his father, someone neither of them have ever met. What would Inuyasha do if he ever found out that she had been having dreams of his deceased father? She shook her head of thoughts and concentrated on an aura she was picking up on that was heading in this direction.

-x-

Inuyasha's head darted towards the West and growled. "Everyone be on guard! Someone is coming and it smells like Sesshomaru!" He hated his brother, but something was different about this aura. He couldn't quite place a finger on it. No matter, though. He didn't care. He would fight with the bastard if it meant his companions would be safe.

In between the trees, a flash of silver could be seen.

Sango readied Hiraikotsu, preparing to attack Sesshomaru the moment he unsheathed Tokijin. Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder, in order to calm her. "We do not know what Lord Sesshomaru wants. We should not rush into battle." he stated calmly. Sango growled, lowering her weapon but keeping it by her for close reach.

Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, not wanting to test Sesshomaru.

Out from behind the tree walked someone that was not Sesshomaru. Everyone was quiet, not quite sure what to expect or if this was Sesshomaru..

"Inuyasha." Inutaisho stated calmly, smiling softly at his son.

AN: I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter but I am trying. Give me your honest opinions, and thank you so much for reviewing. It means so much! :)

Also, I will try to have the next chapter up soon. I try to take my time with the chapters and not rush them. I usually do anywhere between 2 or 3 different variations of the chapters, to try and get a different scenario feel on it and pick the one that I think is the most interesting, heart throbbing, and action packed. Hope you enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. This person smelled familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He resembled Sesshomaru and that ticked him off. He was positive this person knew Sesshomaru and he would not let them hurt Kagome or any of his other friends. He would fight until the end.

"How the hell do you know my name?" he growled out. His eyes darted from the man in front of him to the pulsing sword at his side. He had no idea why Tetsusaiga was acting up, but he had a feeling it was a trap that Sesshomaru had made. He wasn't going to give him his sword and he wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

"If you're here for my sword, you ain't gettin' it! So you better tell Sessho-" he was cut off before he finished his sentence.

"Boy, if you don't shut your trap, I will shut it for you. I am your Father and I demand respect!" Inutaisho growled at his youngest, his eyebrows raised high. His patience with his youngest was wearing thin and he was not in the mood for a fight.. Not when the delicious young vixen that plagued his mind and dreams was mere feet away from him. His eyes darted over her form, landing first on her eyes. They were the most beautiful color of cobalt blue he had ever seen, and they held a wisdom someone her age would not normally hold. 'An old soul, of course.' He thought pleasantly to himself. His eyes then drifted to her perfect plump pink lips. They were so full and so sexy. He wanted to plant kisses on them over and over again. He found himself traveling down to her breasts, and he licked his lips slightly. They were much larger than most females from this era. They were perfectly round and bouncy. He longed to grab them and gently rub them. Finally, he found his eyes drifting to her legs.. Her long torturous legs.. They went on for miles, and they were perfectly tanned like the rest of her body.. She was beautiful, and he wanted her. She would be his!

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he came to the realization that this was his father, this is why the scent was familiar but as quickly as he came to that realization, he grew angry. He noticed his fathers eyes traveling up and down Kagome's form. He growled loudly. "Hey, old man! Why the fuck are you back and why are you checking out Kagome?"

InuTaisho raised a delicate eyebrow at his youngest, giving him a questioning look.

Both failed to noticed the time traveling miko, however. Her face spoke of embarrassment and anger. She glared at both of them before uttering the words sit at least seven times. InuYasha went face first into the earth, and was knocked out by force.

She screamed the words "I'm going home!" and took off in the opposite direction, causing everyone to stand there stunned for a few moments. The question on everyone's mind was 'Why was she so angry?' but only one knew. Only one of them knew why she was so angry and it was because she had dreamed about him, fallen in love with him, and mourned him even though she had never met him. Yes, InuTaisho knew far too well how she felt because he himself felt the same.

He stalked after her, following her to that well that she always went into. He came to a slamming halt, though. What he saw at the well made his blood boil.

Sorry this is so short, but I'm on vacation and wanted to make an update. I don't know how well this turned out, it may be revised. It's also a cliff hanger! Hehe! I'll try and make another update within the next two weeks! Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, made this a favorite story and kept this on their watch list. Without you guys, I wouldn't continue so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with InuYasha.

She really felt like hitting herself for forgetting her bow and arrows because right now, she needed them. One minute she was running from the sexual being that she fell in love with in her dreams and the next she finds herself backed against a tree with Kikyo's arrow pointed at her chest. How did she always end up getting into these situations? Well that was a question that would be answered at a later time, a time when she wasn't about to face her death by the hands of her previous incarnation.

Her eyes frantically searched for an escape route, but to no use. There was no running from this, and this time she didn't think InuYasha would be able to save her.

"Are you frightened, Reincarnation?" Kikyo's hard voice breaking the silence around them. "I believe you should be because today I intend on taking your life and taking InuYasha to hell with me." She smiled coldly at her reincarnation, showing her pain and determination in what she was saying.

"Kikyo, the only thing I fear is that you will never rest in peace. You are so hell bent on taking InuYasha to hell that you've failed to realize that he's actually happy, now. Don't you want him to be happy or are you that selfish that you only care about your happiness?" Kagome glared hard at her incarnation, waiting for her reply.

-x-

His blood was boiling at the sight of his beloved with an arrow pointed at her. He cracked his fingers silently, waiting to see how this altercation would go.. Unfortunately, it did not go as easily as he had hoped. He growled silently as he saw an arrow flying towards his beloved.

-x-

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, she pulled her hand back further on her bow and released an arrow. "I don't care what you thi-" Her eyes widened, as a clawed hand went through her body.

Inutaisho's eyes bled red, as he twisted his hand in her body. He set kagome down with his other hand and pushed her aside. He ripped his hand from Kikyo's body, and growled. "How dare you touch what is mine, Priestess of the dead."

Kikyo's mind was spinning as she turned to face her attempted killer. Her eyes widened even further, if that was possible, when she saw what looked like InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru. Her heart started to speed, as she thought for sure she would face a sudden death.

"Don't you touch her!" came a scream from the forest, everyone's eyes darted in the direction of said voice as InuYasha came into the clearing, glaring at his father. His eyes found Kikyo, and he started growling. "What did you do, old man?" he frantically screamed at his father as he rushed over to Kikyo's side. His arms wrapped around her slender form, and he growled possessively.

Kagome's face twisted into an angry scowl. "You baka!" she screamed at the angry hanyou, ignoring the smug look on her incarnations face. This was the last straw, she would not let this go.

"What? He almost killed my mate and you're yelling at me? What the fuck is your problem, bitch!" He growled at her as he instinctively held Kikyo tighter.

"She tr-" she stopped mid sentence, her face showing signs of confusion. 'Did he just say mate? MATE? Are you kidding me?' She stood there, dumbfounded, for a few moments before turning and again running.

InuTaisho glared at his youngest son. "What have you done, InuYasha? You have mated with someone who is no longer alive? Disgraceful!" his voice was low but deadly when he spoke causing the hanyou's ears to fold back against his head.

"I love her, you dumb old man! You don't know me because you weren't here for me growing up! Don't you dare come back and pretend to care and don't you DARE touch my mate ever again, or you will pay." he hissed these deadly words at the wrong person.

InuTaisho quickly threw his son against the ground, and tightly wrapped his hand around the young fools neck. "Never talk to your elders that way, pup. I am your Alpha and you will respect me, and as for your mate.. If she ever attempts to kill or touch what is mine ever again, I will snap her body in half like a twig and burn it. Do I make myself clear?" he bared his fangs at his youngest, daring him to challenge him.

InuYasha gulped, and nodded. Once his father was off of his body, he stood still and thought about what was said. He glanced over to Kikyo, seeing her slowly recovering from the vicious attack from his old man. He had to know what his father was talking about.

"What did he mean when he said that if you ever attempt to touch what is his again, Kikyo?" his voice was soft, with a hint of concern.

"Kagome and I were fighting, InuYasha. Before you say anything, she started it, you see. I was simply minding my own business, when she pulled an arrow out and pointed it towards me. She challenged me, and so I shot an arrow at her. I was not going to allow her to take my life away, InuYasha. I was defending myself!" She protested, and gave him a sincere look.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed, and nodded. He would not let Kagome get away with threatening his mate, despite her being his best friend.

A/N: It's been a week or two, I'm not sure how long but I finally felt inspired enough to write the 4th chapter. I kind of did this quickly and I don't know if I like the outcome. It may be revised. If you like it or don't like it, let me know with a review. It would be much appreciated. I really hope you do enjoy this, and as I have stated before I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad that you like it, and I hope that it meets your satisfaction. If you think things need to be changed, then please let me know. Also, I do not hate Kikyo, I just can't see Kagome and Kikyo being friends at this moment in time.

Thank you, guys! I'll have another one out soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any way or the characters associated with InuYasha.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I had a bit of writers block because I don't really want to rush this story. Even though they were both dreaming about each other, and had fallen in love, I don't want it to be one of those things where they instantly get together, Kagome becomes incredibly strong, beats Naraku by herself and damns Kikyo and InuYasha to hell. Despite InuYasha being a jerk, I think he is a good friend. I'm trying my best to make this love happen at a semi-slow pace, but with twists and turns. After all, this is a Angst/Romance. Correct? Anyway. I want to thank you for all the reviews. The one review I would like to address here is this: Why does Kikyo care if she has InuYasha? Despite Kikyo being reborn from clay, bones and a small part of Kagome's soul, she loves InuYasha. She will always be bitter about losing her life the way she did, and she will always be jealous of Kagome. Kagome captured InuYasha's heart, even if only as a friend in my story, and did what Kikyo couldn't. She accepted InuYasha for who he is. In an attempt to keep him to herself, she wants to bring him into the after life with her. She will always have eternal love for InuYasha, and will always want to be with him, no matter what. I hope that clears up some confusion for you guys. Sorry for the long AN, but wanted to clear some things up! :)

-x-

She didn't remember how long or how far she ran for, and she really didn't care. When her legs finally did stop moving, she found herself by a stream. She sat down on the cool grass, slipped off her shoes and let her aching feet rest in the cold water. Her heart hurt, but she didn't feel like crying anymore. The years of crying over InuYasha were over, she replaced him in her heart with a man that she thought was dead. 'Well that turned out just great! Now I have to watch while another person I care for moves on with their life!' she thought bitterly. She sighed, shaking her head of such bitter thoughts. She wouldn't tell InuTaisho her feelings in fear of him thinking she was nuts and in fear of preventing him from being happy. After all, who could be happy if you knew you were hurting someone else?

She sighed as she glanced at the water, she was startled to see a certain silver haired former demon Lord standing behind her.

"InuTaisho.." She trailed off, turning her body to face his.

He smiled down at the petite miko. "Kagome." he said softy, as he gently sat next to her.

Her eyes widened slightly at the use of her name. She didn't remember telling him her name..

"I know many things, Kagome. I have been around for a very long time." He stated confidently. This shocked her. Just how long had he been around, and why was he around?

"What do you mean?" She said slowly, not fully understanding or comprehending what he was saying.

"My soul never went into what you would call after life, I suppose. I was determined to find a way to return to the land of the living. I followed InuYasha from childhood, looking after him. I followed Sesshomaru around, as well. I wanted to make sure that both of my sons were safe and that both of them would grow to be strong and perhaps care for each other. Maybe one day they will, but for now I am happy with the alliance that was made between the two. Fight that despicable Naraku until the death." He stated as if it were a common thing.

Her shocked look made him chuckle softly. "Surely you understand, Kagome."

She nodded her head, absorbing the information. She turned her head to face the incredible daiyoukai next to her, and smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad you have returned. Maybe you can talk some sense into InuYasha, and perhaps InuYasha will finally be able to feel like he belongs.." her voice trailed off, as she relived the memory of when she found out InuYasha was mated to Kikyo. Out of all the people, he mated her? Why her? She never accepted him for who he was, and she betrayed him by giving their hard earned jewel fragments to Naraku. She would never understand, and truthfully she wouldn't care to understand. She had let him go in her heart, forever, it was decided long ago. Her heart belonged to the daiyoukai next to her, but she was determined not to let him know.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, enjoying the company of one another. Though neither would say it, they both enjoyed being together. The Daiyoukai would find a way to make this female his, he could already feel her attraction. He knew she was shy from following his son for many years, but he wanted her to see that he wanted her and he would do everything he could to make her his. His soul cried for her, as well as his beast. He would have his female, and if he had it his way, he would have her soon.

-x-

Deep in the forest, unknown to many, was a disgusting creature. He wanted Vengeance, and sought blood but it was not just anyone, this blood was the blood of the former Lord of the West. He would send him to his grave, again, but not before taking that pretty little miko over and over in front of him. He grinned wide, and paced.

"Naraku." the creature called, turning his body to face his new found Father.

-x-

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed, running into the clearing where his father and she sat. Both of their heads turned, and the daiyoukai was a little more on alert. His eyes bore into his son, waiting to see what the whelp was planning to do.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted, finding a new found anger at him. How dare he disturb them so rudely! She would not let him get away with this, and to top it off she was still angry about finding out that he mated with Kikyo!

His body plummeted to the ground and created a large hole the size of a body. He spit dirt out of his mouth, and raised his head to look at the girl. He glared and bared his fangs. "Who the fuck do you think you are, Kagome?" he screeched, jumping out of the hole and rushing to her so fast, the daiyoukai ALMOST had trouble keeping up with his movements. He picked her up off the ground with one hand around her neck, and squeezed. "You DARE touch my mate, you disgusting whore?" He questioned, his eyes beginning to glow red with rage.

InuTaisho had enough. No one touched his future mate in anyway but him, and NO ONE called her a disgusting whore. With one swift movement, he hit the back of his sons head, causing him to fall unconscious. He quickly grabbed Kagome before she hit the ground. Her face was red and her throat already bruising.

"He.. Why did he.. I.. don't.. understand." She barely choked out, trying to catch her breath and started to cry. She had no idea what she had done. She didn't remember doing anything, and that fact made her angrier. She started to cry harder, but this time would not be out of sadness but out of anger.

A/N: Sorry, I had to put another here. I ended this chapter here for two reasons. The first being I am about to leave in an hour for a two day long bus trip (sucks!) and the second because I want to see if everyone liked the way this is going. So please review, give your honest opinion. I appreciate all of them and I'm so glad if this made you happy and if it didn't, I'm sorry. I'll try my best to make it better! Thanks, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with InuYasha. I do however, own the plot of this story and any original characters that may be introduced in this chapter and any chapters from here.

-x-

Her cries had slowly stopped, but her anger remained. He put his hands on her, after he promised he would always protect her and keep her safe. She felt so hurt at that moment. He chose Kikyo over her, that was the only thing she could think of that would have provoked him to choke her. This was her last straw. If she ever trusted him again, it would take a long long time for her to do so. She frowned at that thought, unconsciously stroking something soft. Her eyes widened a bit, and she slowly removed her hand and looked at the position she was in.

InuTaisho smiled softly at her expression, gently lifting a hand to move a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes wanders over her petite form, which at that time, had been in his lap.

Her gaze wandered up from the soft mokomoko-sama to his face. She silently studied every detail of it and her memories from her dreams took place in her mind. She remembered every curve of his body, the way his mouth tasted and felt, the way his dangerous clawed hands felt against her skin. She let out a soft stifled moan, causing the daiyoukai to raise an eyebrow at her curiously. He gently sniffed the air, and he held his breath for a moment. The smell of her arousal was strong, and he was having trouble controlling his inner beast. His eyes began to slowly bleed a pink color. Unconsciously, he pulled Kagome closer, causing her to jolt a bit. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her intoxicating aroma. He wanted her badly, but he knew she was not ready. In one swift movement, he pushed her off of him and stood.

Confusion struck her as she felt her bottom hit the grass. She looked up into the eyes of the man she had slowly fallen in love with in her dreams and saw his eyes had a slight tint of pink in them. She slowly pulled herself up from the ground and stared at his eyes. She gently touched the side of his cheek but quickly pulled her hand back when he flinched. She silently started to cry.

His eyes widened a bit when he felt her hand touch him, he didn't mean to flinch. He couldn't risk her touching him, though. He would want to take her as his mate then. He frowned at the smell of her tears. His beast took completely over then. It raged at the smell of his chosen ones tears.

"MINE!" he roared as he latched onto the crying miko. His hands caressed her body and he produced a low growl to soothe her. She sniffled a bit and looked up at the beast before her. His face completely changed, much like Inuyasha's when he transformed, only there was a huge difference between the two. InuTaisho's beast looked and seemed a lot gentler, his face was a bit more jagged and the beautiful dark purple stripes that had adorned his cheeks now matched his burning eyes. She pushed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planted a small kiss on his cheek. His beast grinned, tightening his hold on his lover.

-x-

InuYasha paced back and forth wondering what happened. From what Kikyo told him, Kagome and his father had planned a surprise attack against him, trying to kill him. It didn't shock him anymore, though. After what Kikyo told him that Kagome did to her, he no longer trusted her. After all, he had to believe his mate, right? He nodded to himself, agreeing. He had to protect Kikyo from Kagome, no matter what. He would get them both when they least expected it.

-x-

Kikyo glanced at InuYasha for a few moments before taking off in the direction of an ominous aura. She approached this aura carefully, not knowing what to expect. 'It has already blocked my magic against InuYasha once, I will not let it happen again.' she grimaced, glaring ahead. She would have to kill this.. thing. She wasn't quite sure what it was but it had to be stopped..

A/N: I think this chapter sucks. It's been two weeks, I'm so sorry. I just moved and started a new job but I have a few ideas for this story and I may be uploading a new story soon. Anyway, I wanted InuTaisho and Kagome to get a little closer and I think that turned out great. I hope you enjoy this. I made this one for you guys. :) Thank you for the reviews. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with InuYasha, however, I own all original characters created in this story.

A/N: I feel so bad about making the past few chapters so short, so I'm going to give you guys a nice long chapter. I also wanted to thank you for the reviews, I love getting them. It makes me so happy! Thanks you guys! I'm also trying to write more chapters ahead of time so I can try and upload them more frequently. I've also noticed the lack of Kagomeness in this story and soon she will have her spunk. *Evil grin.* Trust me, it will be good. OKAY! Enough of me talking, I'm going to get to what you guys really want.. DUNDUNDUN! The story! Thanks! XD

-x-

"She arrives, Mi'Lady." a raspy voice called to his mistress. Her head nodded ever so slightly, awaiting for the Priestess she has longed to confront for so very long. She softly stood from her stool and gracefully walked to the front of the hut she had currently been residing in. Her eyes caught her subject and she smiled gratefully at him.

Kikyo had never felt this aura before. It felt ominous, but it seemed that foreboding feeling was directed at her. The only dark spot of this aura was calling to her own, and she could not help but wonder why. It had her on edge, if she had a normal body she would swear that she would have had goose bumps. She slowly came a stop at the entrance of a mid sized hut. 'This hut is in the middle of the forest. This is not normal.' She placed her hands on her bow and arrow and waited a distance for this ominous being to make its self known.

-x-

"Sango.." Miroku's calm voice broke the silence that had become of the camp they had to make after the departure of their hanyou and miko companion. "Miroku, I'm worried too." Sango's soft voice replied, laced with concern for her sister-like friend.

The young monk nodded his head in acknowledgment, and placed a finger on his chin. 'Why has InuTaisho come back and what does he want with Kagome..?' he silently questioned himself as he glanced over to the beauty across the fire from him. A mischievous grin made it's way to his face as he scooted as close as he could to the demon slayer without her noticing. He glanced down at his hand and grinned wider, moving his fingers wildly as he planted them firmly on the young demon slayers behind. He squeezed with a firm grip, earning a squeak from said beauty.

Her face flushed as she glared at the monk..

A very loud smack was heard throughout the clearing they were in and possibly to anyone traveling through the forest.

She glared over at the monk that now held a fresh hand print mark on his face and raised her hiraikotsu, not bothering to voice the threat it possessed. His face paled and he moved away quickly, putting his hands up in defense to show he would not grab her again.

'Why does he always have to do that..?' her mind said softly as she glared at the handsome man now a few feet from her.

-x-

Kagome had settled down and had fallen asleep in InuTaisho's arms. His beast was in a state of contentment at just holding her, but he knew that would not last long. His beast wanted this female very badly, but he refused to rush the priestess. He wanted her to come to him by her own choice, and it seemed that she would but it would take some time. His mind then traveled to his son. The hanyou had been very rough with someone he had called his friend and he took up for this dead woman. This said woman held a part of his beloved's soul, and he would not rest until it was rightfully given back to her. He did not want to kill the undead priestess, but he would. If his pup had a problem with that, well they would settle it how Inu's were supposed to. He would show the pup who the alpha is and why he was the alpha.

The hair on the back of his neck began to rise as he felt the pure aura of someone he thought to be dead by now. 'Lady Usagi. How is she alive?' He pondered for a moment. He gently stood from where he was sitting, careful of the sleeping beauty in his arms. 'I will return her to her traveling companions and be back before the sun rises.' He could sense where his pup was, and it was relatively close to where Lady Usagi and his dead bitch were. He could kill two birds with one stone.

He called forth his jyaki cloud, and set off to her companions.

-x-

The hair on Miroku's neck stood up as he felt a strong jyaki coming towards them. The aura was so intense that his voice broke when he called Sango, waking her from her sleep.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" She shouted, looking around fiercely. "There is a very strong jyaki headed towards us. I feel no malice from it, but it is not to be taken lightly. If need be, I want you to take Kirara and Shippo and leave."

She frowned but nodded her head in agreement.

They heard a rustling coming from the other side of their camp, and their eyes landed on the former Daiyoukai Lord. A small sigh of relief was heard from the two, as they eyed him now noticing that he held their beloved Miko.

"I have come to return Kagome. There is something threatening her life at the moment and it needs to be taken care of urgently." His smooth voice washed over them and they both nodded stiffly as he sat the young priestess on the ground and gently kissed her forehead.

"Monk." His voice held a very serious tone, as he slowly rose from the sleeping girl.

"Y-Yes, InuTaisho-sama." Miroku replied, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"You have undeniable holy powers, I can feel them against my jyaki. Do you feel that very powerful aura near the north?" He studied the monk with a questionable gaze. "Yes, I do but it does not feel threatening. The only aura I can feel that would be threatening is the aura of Kikyo." he stated calmly. Inutaisho nodded. "Ah, you have yet to detect the aura following that one. Kikyo is a threat, yes, but that aura you are detecting has a deadly being after it. If you feel an aura spike that is not mine, I want you to take your companions and hide in the West. I will find you if this happens." He glanced over to the demon slayer and back to the monk. "This is serious, monk. You must listen to my directions very carefully."

Miroku nodded his head and listened to the former Daiyoukai Lord.

-x-

Lady Usagi glared at the undead priestess who dared raise her bow at her. "Were you not taught to respect those who elder you, Kojin no fujo?"

Kikyo faltered slightly, but kept her stoic mask. "You dare demand respect from me when you have given yourself to a demon?" She laughed dryly at the woman. This would surely be interesting.

"I had no choice in the matter, Lady iKikyo/i. Unlike you, I am not deceased. I am very much alive." She said coolly, grinning as she felt the familiar aura of InuTaisho. 'So he has returned from the land of dead. How interesting.'

-x-

'She found Kikyo and that insufferable hanyou child of InuTaisho. This is excellent. I can take out the pup, the dead wench and her all at once. I dare to hope that InuTaisho will interfere, so I may slaughter his youngest in front of him.' The mysterious demon felt the bump in his throat where the sacred jewel shard was located and grinned.

Word meanings:

Kojin no fujo: Deceased Priestess

Jyaki : Demonic aura


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with InuYasha. HOWEVER! I do own all original characters made to fit into this story!

A/N: Very sorry for the delay, everyone! I hope you enjoy this and I wanted to wish you all a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Enjoy, review, and let me know what you think. I adore you guys!

He sliced through another tree, glaring as it fell to the ground with a thud. 'Why would Kagome try and attack Kikyo? What did Kikyo ever do to Kagome.. Well.. There was the time when Kikyo tried to take Kagome's soul, but I had thought they would move past that! Damnit!' He paused in his swinging motions as a familiar scent hit his nose. "Sesshomaru." He growled out, instantly taking off towards the direction of his much hated Half Brother, not even bothering to remember his Mate was now left alone.

-x-

An unhealthy crack was heard throughout the clearing where the two former priestesses had been in a heated discussion that had quickly soured into a battle of energy and will. The two former priestesses had raised their bows at each other, not bothering to care who survived, as long as the other was killed.

"It seems you have broken your clay ankle, Lady Kikyo." Lady Usagi said calmly, raising her bow one last time.

"No more small talk, Usagi. Shoot for the kill or be killed." Kikyo grinned darkly at the elder woman, waiting for her to strike.

Lady Usagi glanced over the younger dead priestess as she calculated what she might be up to. 'Her stance.. Is she going to call forth her reincarnations soul? She wouldn't! That disgusting woman.. I can't kill her, I would be placing another life in danger.' She frowned and lowered her bow. "Lady Kikyo.." She trailed off, eyeing the younger priestess in front of her.

"Why would you kill an innocent to attempt to save yourself when you can not be saved? What is done can not be undone." her voice flowed over Kikyo and onto another's ears.

Kikyo maliciously smiled at the elder priestess and raised her bow to her for the last time.

-x-

InuTaisho rushed into the clearing where Lady Usagi and Kikyo were. His eyes were burning a red of rage that had never been witnessed by another human or demon alike. The fire in his eyes was so intense it almost sent chills down Kikyo's spine.

"You're too late, Lord InuTaisho." Kikyo sneered viciously, allowing her soul snatchers to surround her form. "Lady Usagi is no longer of the living realm and my reincarnation will no longer be." She announced proudly, allowing a wicked smile upon her face.

InuTaisho snarled viciously at the dead woman before him.

-x-

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled out, slashing Tetsusaiga moronically at his elder brother. Sesshomaru easily dodged the poorly executed attack, glancing over to his half brother. "Foolish Half Breed, I do not have time to destroy you as I wish." he said angrily, before taking off towards the north.

InuYasha growled. 'Oh no you don't!' he thought, as he took off after his hated brother.

-x-

A soft glow had formed out of what seemed like no where around their miko and they were all very concerned. Poor little Shippo had woken up in the night, hearing the pleas of the monk and demon slayer for their miko friend to awake. He rushed over to her side, and shook her violently. "KAGOME!" he screamed, as tears came to his eyes. "She's not moving!" he screamed again as he fell back and sobbed heavily into his hands.

The monk looked over to Sango. "We must get Kaede, for she would know what is wrong and what to do better than we would." He said, losing his calm composure, very unsure of what was going on. She nodded and replied with "Kirara and I will go to get her, from this distance it should not take more than 20 minutes. If we hurry, maybe only 15 minutes." She began to walk over to Kirara when something caught her eye, her head turned very quickly toward her sister-like figure and her eyes widened. "Miroku!" she said, pointing towards Kagome's still form.

Soul collectors began to form around the young miko and began to lift her off of the ground and take her into the direction of the North. Within moments, they were all upon Kirara and following her body. 'Kikyo.. You bitch!' Sango thought bitterly. She remembered now, that Kikyo had been close by..

-x-

"Her soul is returning to me, Lord InuTaisho. You're too late." Kikyo laughed, feeling warmth engulf her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with InuYasha. I do, however, own the plot and the original characters created.

InuYasha slowed down a bit, his jaw hanging open slightly. "Kikyo! How could you do this..?" his voice going deadly low, wanting desperately not to believe what he just heard.

Two heads shot in his direction, along with another hidden one. InuYasha glared at his father for a moment and then turned his attention back to Kikyo. Her cold pale face simply stared at him, no emotions displayed except for a malicious glint in her brown dull eyes. "InuYasha, if my reincarnation is deceased, we can truly be together. I am only doing what is best for our well being." She stated with a surprising lack of compassion for her mate and a venomous amount of ice. Inuyasha stepped back a bit, his mouth still slightly agape. Was he seriously hearing this? Was this seriously the woman that he mated, the woman he dumped everyone that ever cared about him for? He couldn't believe how stupid he was, and how he actually fell into her mind blowing trap. He lowered his head in shame, and clenched his hands at his sides.

InuTaisho growled viciously at Kikyo. "You, wench, will pay. You will pay for what you have done to Kagome and you will pay for what you have done to a Kami in the flesh!" he barely finished his bold statement before he pounced forward to stop his son from attacking her.

"You will not attack my pray, pup." he viciously spat as he pulled InuYasha by the back of his haori, flinging him backwards into a nearby tree. InuYasha slumped to the ground. His eyes began to ooze a crimson color never seen by his "beloved" mate before.

Kagome's floating form came into viewing, followed by a hysterical demon slayer, monk, kitsune and nekomata. InuTaisho raced to Kagome's form, sniffing her lightly before turning his angry gaze back to the deceased priestess. "You are mine, witch." he growled out, lunging forth. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed until her heard a satisfying crack. Kikyo's hands instantly went around InuTaisho's arms, attempting to stop him from cracking her clay body. She sent a small amount of purification through her hands and onto his arms, in hopes of him letting her go. InuTaisho snarled at the light tingling sensation that went through his arms. His grip tightened harder around her neck.

"You'll never save her, her soul is passing to me.. as we speak.." She choked out, a triumphant grin plastered on her faltering face. InuTaisho's eyes were being shaded by his long silvery bands, hiding the deep crimson color that was leaking into them quickly. If they were visible, he was sure the priestess would be shivering in fear and every person in that area would be fleeing in fear. He laughed menacingly, his fangs poking out of his lips. "You're mistaken." he said with malice dripping from every syllable. He flared his aura, connecting with Kagome's faint one. He slowly began pumping his aura against hers, allowing her to regain her soul slowly. Kikyo's eyes widened in fear. "No.." she said, struggling with fear and sadness.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. "W..What happened? Where.. am I?" She strained to look around at her surroundings. She instinctively put her hands at her side to try and lift herself up, but found herself beginning to panic when she found no ground under her. She felt herself begin to fall and as she was about to hit the ground, she let out a strangled scream.

InuYasha's ears twitched and his crimson vision was set on Kagome. Leaping up in the air, he began to run towards her, only to be stopped by InuTaisho's free hand. "You will not touch our intended, pup." His beast roared in a language only understood by one beast to another. "I'm checking to see if she's okay, you old bastard!" he screeched out, trying to get free from his father's grasp.

"Over my dead body." He growled, tossing Kikyo's now limp body to the ground, and in one swift movement, he had InuYasha thrown several feet away from his Kagome. He made his way toward Kagome. He swiftly caught her before she landed on the ground. He knelt down on one knee, with the miko in his arms. Her eyes looked up at him, confusion clearly clouding them. "What.. happened?" she hoarsely whispered.

A/N: Really hope you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving, and I will be posting Chapter 10 very shortly, so think of this as a gift for me not posting in a few weeks. Please review and let me know how you feel, it means a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with InuYasha. I do, however, own this plot and all original characters created.

A massive demon paced back and forth, his body trembling with rage and fear. "You lied, Naraku!" he spat as he turned to face him. "You promised I could kill her and take her divine powers, but your bitch did! You bastard!" he seethed as he gripped his katana."I will kill you!" he screamed as he lunged forward, driving his katana through Naraku's body.

The evil hanyou glared. "I did lie, you worthless excuse for a demon." he said calmly as he reached for something the demon could not make out and gripped it. The demon fell to his knees, clenching the spot where his heart would be. "You were too weak in your first lifetime to kill a demon who held the heart of your mates. It killed you to know that even though he did not harbor the same feelings for your mate, that she would always remain faithful to him. You were weak in your first life and you are even weaker in your second. You are a disgrace to demon kind." he declared with a malevolent glint in his eyes as he snapped the demons neck, allowing his limp body to fall at his feet.

He glanced down at the katana sticking out of his body and raised an eyebrow. "It is foolish to think you could have killed me with a mere blade." he said as he gripped the blade and pulled it out, his body instantly healing. He looked down at the body at his feet, kicking it lightly. "Your body will be of good use, even if you are worthless." He smiled viciously.

-x-

"W-What happened..?" Kagome whispered hoarsely, allowing her eyes to travel up and down the beautiful demon lord cradling her. His eyes softened a bit, as he allowed his free hand to pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"You were almost killed by the deceased priestess." came a voice no one expected to hear.

InuTaisho raised his eyebrow and glanced over to his eldest son. "I was wondering when you would make your presence known, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at his father, with a look of indifference written on his face.

"W-what do you mean, almost killed..?" she asked, softly. "W-Where is Kikyo!" she demanded, pushing herself out of the comfort of her beloved embrace. She weakly stood and gave a demanding glare towards InuTaisho.

His eyebrows rose high into his bangs at the demanding look from his beloved. "You should not be standing, Kagome." He said as he rose to his full height, and came to stand by her, in case her body decided to fight against her. She shot an annoyed and pained glare towards him. "I need to know.. where.. she is. Something is not right.." She strained, as her knees gave way. Her body was stopped from falling by her beloved's large arms. "She is right there, koi. You should not strain yourself, you are still weak from the soul drainage." he whispered in her ear. "What..?" she asked, stunned. Her eyes wide. She glanced around to see Kikyo's form laying ever so still on the ground, and a few feet away, InuYasha's form laying still on the ground. Her hands clenched at her sides, and her eyes narrowed. "Even after all of this.. He still defended her?" she yelled hoarsely. Her lover winced slightly. "He did not defend her, he tried to attack her after he found out. He is not dead, just unconscious. I believe that the only people who have the right to take revenge would be myself or you. I did not kill her.. yet." he said, reassuringly as he rubbed her arms.

She nodded and began to push away from InuTaisho again, his arms instinctively went to her again. "I'm okay, InuTaisho. I want to deal with this myself." She said shakily, patting him on the arm. She made her way slowly and steadily over to Kikyo's unconscious form.

Her eyes traveled over her body, noticing the crack on her neck where the clay was broken. She winced slightly, almost feeling pity for her. Unnoticed by her, but noticed by all around a light enveloped her, blinding all in the clearing.

Kagome instinctively shut her eyes, shielding them from the blinding light.

"Do not fear, Priestess." a heavenly voice filtered through her ears. Her eyes slowly opened, landing on what could be described as a beautiful sun bathed woman. The woman smiled gently at the young lady. "You have nothing to fear, Priestess." The woman said gently, smiling warmly. "W-Who are you?" Kagome asked shakily, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"I am Amaterasu-omikami." She said gently, her body glowing more to show her truth. Kagome nodded, understanding. "Why are you here? Not that I am complaining or insulting you, I'm just curious." She asked, not sure if she should have.

"Do you remember Lady Usagi?" the kami asked, waiting patiently as Kagome thought it over. "I remember hearing of a Lady Usagi in our text books.. She is said to be the daughter of a kami, and she was a kami stuck in the body of a shrine maiden. Why?" she asked, curiously.

"Lady Usagi was a kami, a demi-kami, so to speak. She was to keep the form of a shrine maiden for all eternity, until she mated a Demon by force. The demon wanted her divinity and powers, but she refused to grant him that, and so he set to kill her. She has been running for 300 years, until today. Lady Usagi has passed on by the hand of the deceased priestess who holds part of your soul. She has killed a divine." Amaterasu-omikami stated.

Kagome's eyes widened.. "She.. killed Lady Usagi?" tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she dropped to her knees. "She has tainted our soul, hasn't she?" She asked the kami. "Your soul is no more tainted than a normal human, Priestess." She stated. "The act that happened today was meant to happen, it was meant to happen so that you would be able to rid this world of the one called Naraku." Kagome's eyes widened. "How am I supposed to rid the world of Naraku? He has almost all of the shikon no tama shards." She stated roughly, with a frown upon her face.

The kami smiled brightly at her, causing Kagome to stiffen. She gracefully walked towards the young girl and gently stroked her face. The young maiden's eyes widened, as images flashed through her mind. "You will know when the time comes, what to do, Kagome." she whispered, as the blinding light faded.

The light subsided in the clearing, every person, including the now awake Kikyo and InuYasha were staring at Kagome. She turned swiftly, to stare at everyone. "Did.. everyone else just see Amaterasu-omikami..?" She asked, thinking she may have been seeing things. When everyone numbly nodded, she touched her cheek which still felt of the warmth. She abruptly looked up when she noticed Kikyo trying to sneak away from them.

"Don't you dare move, Kikyo." She said with anger lacing her every word. "You killed divinity in the flesh, and for that.. You must pay." She stated, with finality. Everyone gasped around.

"What do you mean by divinity in the flesh?" Asked Sango, and InuYasha at the same time.

"That woman." She said, pointing to the body everyone seemed to miss. "Was the child of a kami, a demi-kami and she killed her." she stated, glaring at Kikyo.

"She is not a demi-kami." She gritted out. "If she were, I would not have been able to slay her!" she shouted, stomping her foot down.

"You are wrong, foolish priestess." Sesshomaru spoke. "Lady Usagi was the child of Yata-kami." he said calmly.

A/N: Okay so it's kind of ending on a "What the heck?" kind of thing, but I wanted to put this chapter up for every person who has reviewed, added this to their favorite stories, and their alert list. This is my way of saying thank you and keep them coming because you guys are what really make this story keep going. I wouldn't continue on with this story without you. So this is my bonus chapter especially for all of you. :) Also, in Japanese history, Usagi isn't a God or Goddess ( I don't believe) and she is not the the daughter of Yata. Just so everyone knows.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with InuYasha. I do own this plot and all original characters.

Kagome's angry glare never left Kikyo's face as everyone turned towards Sesshomaru for an explaination. A delicate eyebrow rose high into silk bangs. "I take it the mighty Priestess is not educated enough to know the story of Lady Usagi." he smiled smugly at her dumbfounded expression. "For purposes beyond your simple mind, I will tell you the story. After I have told you the story, I will assist in the execution of you. If your hanyou mate decides to intervene, he will be shown no mercy. Is that understood?" His pointed gaze traveled to every member in the clearing, lingering on his father, daring him to challenge his Lordship. When no one made a sound, he began the tale.

"Centuries ago, there was a woman named Yata. She was what you would call a part of Amaterasu-omikami, in the sense that she was a divine belonging of the sun goddess. She was what the legends called the star-mirror, however, she was not always a mirror. At one point in time, she was a miko for the shrine of Amaterasu-omikami in the Western Lands. She was known to be very kind, and to give everything to help someone.. However, that was also her down fall. One day, as she was gathering medicinal herbs for a woman that she helped the previous day, she was attacked. When she tried to fight back, she was knocked unconscious. When she had awoken, she had been kidnapped by a Lord of a village in the Northern Lands who was very drawn to her spiritual powers and beauty for a very long time. She was forced into marriage with him, and soon gave birth to his child. The Lord was disgusted by this child, for the child was a female and he had need for a strong male heir. He threatened Yata that if she did not get rid of the child, he would kill her in front of the entire village, claiming she was the child of an affair with a demon. Yata was distraught, and terrified. She could not let her child suffer this life.. So she did the only thing she could think of.. She went back to the shrine, and prayed. No one is quite sure exactly what happened, but it is said Amaterasu-omikami graced her with an option, if she were to become a part of her, she would save her child. Yata agreed, and she was made into the Star-Mirror, which is said to allow Amaterasu-omikami to see all of the people of the lands thoughts. It was later discovered that the child was raised by an elderly priestess in a village in the Western lands. After the elderly priestess passed away, Lady Usagi became the Village's Priestess. When she turned 18, she was visited by Amaterasu-omikami. Amaterasu-omikami told her of all of the misfortunes that were coming to the Western Lands because of the War in the North. It is said that she touched her cheek, and it graced her with a demi-goddess status. Her mere touch gave her the strength of a thousand priestesses. Amaterasu-omikami also allowed her to meet her Mother, and with that she was given the strength to go on.." He sighed for a moment, briefly glancing at his father, who continued to stare at him.

"There is much more, but that is no concern for anyone here.. Lady Usagi is a demi-goddess, and she is the daughter of a woman who is part of the divinity." he finished, turning his cold stare back on Kikyo. "For these crimes you have committed against her, you shall be punished. I will not allow such a disgrace to roam the Western Lands, the very lands Lady Usagi helped protect. You are a disgrace to Priestesses every, and you will pay, dead one." His soft voice gave chills down the dead woman's spine.

"You can not kill me, Sesshomaru-sama." She said in a sarcastic tone. He bared his fangs and retorted. "Why can I not kill you, wench? Do you think to challenge me?"

Kikyo smiled sadistically at the Demon Lord. "There were no witnesses to see the death of Lady Usagi. How can you be so sure it was myself that killed her?" She said as she put her hands on her hips, looking triumphant. "You are bound by honor to allow every person a fair trial, or are you like Naraku in the sense where someone's life means nothing to you? I would not be surprised if you were overthrown as Lord of the Western Lands because of your evil ways."

Sesshomaru had heard enough, as his eyes began to bleed red. His clawed hand made it's way to Kikyo's neck, picking her up and thrusting her against a nearby rock. "You will never speak to this Sesshomaru in that way ever again, wench. You are foolishly mistaken if you think you deserve a fair trial. I believe in that, yes, but you have already admitted to killing her or did you forget that you said and I will quote 'She is not a demi-kami. If she were, I would not have been able to slay her.' Are you stupid enough to think that I have a hearing problem or that I would allow you to get away with this? You are foolishly mistaken if you think I would." He whispered in her ear, allowing his fang to graze her ear.

He tossed her on the ground, and forced her to kneel on her knees. "Kagome." Sesshomaru demanded as he glanced towards her. "Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" She said softly.

"I give you the honor of ridding this wench from the land of the living." He turned then, glancing around at everyone. "If any harm her or attempt to harm her, you will be dead before you are within five feet her of." As he finished his sentence, he felt a pain that he would never admit to anyone go through him. He glanced over at his only remaining arm, and his eyes widened. There was an arrow sticking out of it, with tainted priestess energy radiating off of it. He turned slowly to face the bitch that did this, and was hit with another arrow in the shoulder.

"I told you can not kill me, Sesshomaru-sama." The dark voice of Kikyo rang through his ears. His face held a look of shock for a brief moment more before turning into rage. "You whore!" he growled, as he attempted to use his only hand to grab tokijin.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted. Everything seemed to stop as she shouted, everyone surprised at the outburst. "I am so tired of this, Kikyo. You have lost every bit of respect I ever had for you, and I am so ashamed that you are my previous incarnation. I used to have such a respect for you and Inuyasha's past, and the fact that you devoted your life to protecting the jewel, but that ends now. I know how bitter you were, Kikyo. I know because every time I touch that Jewel, it asks my soul if I hate it as much as you did. Did you know that you are the reason the jewel can be tainted, Kikyo? Did you know that? I bet that you didn't. You have hurt so many people in your second life, as well. I'm sure that put a few pounds of hatred on our soul. That is done with, though. I will make sure that when you die, that part of our soul is purified because I refuse to have something with so much malice return to my body and soul." She panted heavily as she raised her bow to the dead woman. "No more, Kikyo. NO MORE WILL YOU HURT THOSE I CARE ABOUT!" She screamed as she fired an arrow with such energy it roared in triumph as it soured throw the air.

Kikyo's eyes widened as the arrow flew so quickly towards her.. She frowned deeply, as her eyes landed on her former lover. His eyes looked so angry and horrified. It hurt her worse than she would have ever thought. As the arrow pierced her chest, she raised her hand to it gently, feeling what could only be described as heartache. She closed her eyes and embraced death. 'I wish that things would have been different, InuYasha..' was her last conscious thought.

The bow dropped from Kagome's hand as she glanced over to Sesshomaru, who had already began to heel as his Father had removed the arrows from his body. A soft 'Thank you, Father.' was heard from him, and he was gone.

She looked forward to see her missing part of her soul coming towards her in a blinding speed. She quickly put her hands up, stopping it from entering her body. She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her energy on it. Another part of her soul drilled its self into the tiny portion in her hand, and searched for it's malice. When the malice was reached, Kagome pumped enough pure energy in it to burn the evil malice. When she finished, she allowed both soul parts to rejoin her. She wobbled unsteadily once they were in, feeling a rush of warmth.

InuTaisho was quickly by her side, making sure she would not fall over. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he questioned softly in her ear. She nodded gently, finally able to stand on her two feet. She turned to face him, fully. "I am very much okay, Touga." she said, gauging his reaction to the newly acuired nickname she had bestowed upon him. In reality, it wasn't new.. She had heard Miyoga and Totosai call him 'Master Touga' many times, but she still wanted to make sure he was okay with the name. His grin was all she needed to confirm it, before his lips came crashing down on hers. He nipped at her bottom up, and rubbed his tongue against her opening until she opened her mouth to allow him full access. He greedily dove in, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. Her taste was amazing, and he found himself craving more.

"WHAT THE FUCK! KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled a disgruntled but oddly silent hanyou up until this point. Touga stopped invading Kagome's mouth and glared over at his son. "Do you fucking morons even realize that there has been someone following us? Are you all fucking bat shit?" He yelled, causing Kagome to turn around hastily and glare.

"InuYasha.." She said sickeningly sweet that everyone, including Touga, who was not intimidated by many, took a cautious step back.. "Sit!" She bellowed, earning a loud thud in the clearing.

Touga chuckled lightly, stepping closer to her again. "Where ever did you-" he was cut off, when he noticed her spine stiffen straight like a board. His eyebrow rose high in his bangs. "Kago-"

"I would think you'd shut up, Inu no Taisho." came a voice from the trees. "Your whore seems to know what to do when she is around the people who are far more powerful than she."

InuTaisho had heard enough. His cold gaze swept through the surrounding area, but was startled to find no aura. 'Strange.. How can this be?' his thoughts were interrupted by his beloved as she dropped to her knees, her eyes clouding over and her hand clutched to her heart. InuYasha tried to abruptly run to her side, but was stopped bu the Taija and the monk. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys? She's in pain and there's a psycho around us!" Inuyasha shrieked at his friends. Miroku winced. "Fussing over her will only make whatever is happening worse, InuYasha-sama. We will do no good for her if we are constantly coddling her, it is better if we stand guard. If we were to be attacked right now, who would be able to fight if we were all focusing on one person?" The monk asked, raising a thick dark brow at his hanyou companion.

"Kagome!" Touga said frantically, dropping beside her on his knees, and cupping her cheeks.. "Kagome.." his soft voice barely registering in her mind. "thjwlshrdstntdsbd" was all everyone understood, including her demonic lover. His eyes widened at her inability to say words, rubbing her cheeks to try and get her a little focused. "Kagome.. Speak slower, please? Try to speak slower for me." he whispered loud enough for only her to hear. Her eyes became unfocused for a brief second, and refocused again. Her eyes widened beyond belief as she pushed her love out of the way. "Get down everyone!" she said, finally able to speak. Everyone dropped, as a large demon zoomed over top of them.

Touga growled, and stood up slowly. "Still too afraid to show your aura?" He said smugly and when he received no answer, he turned to look at his love. "What were you saying, Kagome?" He asked softly, his eyes holding a warmth only for her.

"I said.. The jewel shard is tainted so badly.. It's so black, Touga.. So very very black. It paralyzed me at how tainted this jewel shard is. It's still there but I can not pin point where it is.." She lowered her head, and shook it, feeling oddly pathetic. He frowned slightly at her, but turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Everyone stay on alert. And Kagome.." He beckoned, getting her attention. "You are to stay by me at all times, unless you are told differently." She nodded, and stood by his side with no questions asked.

InuTaisho did another scan, and paused for a moment. "So he has finally tired himself out.." He softly spoke to himself, grinning. He rushed forward into the forest, signaling for Kagome to stay.

She frowned slightly and glanced at her friends. "If he thinks I'm staying.. He obviously has lost his damn mind." She stated, with finality. Miroku calmly walked up to her and stood beside her. "Are we following, Lady Kagome?" He asked, with that mischievous grin he always gave. She nodded, and they both trotted into the forest, leaving a flustered hanyou and flabbergasted hanyou behind.

"If we can't beat them, join them. Let's go, InuYasha." Sango said, as she trotted behind her sister figure and the man she secretly loved.

Said hanyou grumbled, and raced up ahead of them to follow his father. 'Somehow.. We always end up getting in trouble when she goes off like this!' he thought sinisterly.

A/N: I've had terrible writers block for a bit. I really apologize how infrequently I have been updating, and how short my updates are. I've had a new bout of inspiration, though. Much more fluff, lemony citrus scenes and a huge Naraku fight to come. I promise. Also, I don't know about you guys.. But I can not wait to see what Touga will do next. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters associated with InuYasha. I do own this plot and all original characters.

A soft sigh escaped the lips of the time traveling miko, as she gazed at the tarnished village ahead of her. Apparently the demon that tried to attack them took his rage out on a defenseless human village. The sight of the blood was making her ill, but she would have her revenge. She glanced down to the jewel shards around her neck and narrowed her eyes at them. After all, if it weren't for these jewel shards, these innocent people would still be alive, right? She felt overwhelming guilt hit her then. She knew that she had to rectify this situation, but the only way to do that would be to kill this mysterious demon and then kill Naraku. Yes, Naraku.. She knew he was behind this new enemy of theirs because the taint of the jewel was overwhelming with his signature. She knew that like the back of her hand.

She glanced back at the others, and shook her head. They had some serious work a head of them before they could go after this bastard because, after all, she owed these people the decency of at least giving them a proper burial.

"I think we should start digging graves, guys." She said quietly, as she looked at the mortified faces of the other members of the InuTachi. They all nodded their heads, except for a stubborn hanyou, who crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are ordering me around, you murderous wench?" He spat with rage, his face turning a light red. Kagome's face turned a pale color at his words, and her hands unknowingly began to shake, hurt and anger coursing through her veins.

The former Western Lord had enough of his sons treating of the young woman that caught his fancy long before her time, and he began to feel his rage claw at his skin to be let free. He sharply turned to his youngest, no longer seeing him as a son but as a target.

"If you ever utter words like that to her in my presence again, I will show you why I am the feared Inu alpha male." he whispered deadly soft.

InuYasha snapped his eyes to his father, and growled a subsonic sound. "I would rather be dead with my MATE than live here with her copy!" He roared, blasting forward to his father in lightning speed that none of them had ever seen from the irritating hanyou.

Touga's eyes widened a fraction before turning red, as his hand shot out and caught his youngest pup by his throat.

Kagome was mortified at the situation at hand.. She knew InuYasha was upset about losing Kikyo. Who wouldn't be upset about losing their mate? This, however, was unacceptable and very strange. Something was seriously wrong.

"Touga.." Kagome whispered softly, earning his attention. "Immobilize him so that he can't move. Something is not right." She spoke softly as she walked towards her clearly irritated hanyou friend. As she neared his face, her attention was caught on his reddening eyes. 'How is that possible..? Tetsusaiga is near him, it should not be possible for him to lose himself to his hanyou form.' Her brows came together in concentration as her hands went over his body, feeling his aura.

Touga watched amazed as his Kagome checked his youngest aura. 'I guess this little vixen has more control over her powers than these welps thought.' He purred in his mind, pleased with this new knowledge.

"You.. You allowed her to take a piece of your soul, InuYasha..?" She asked softly out loud, not needing an answer.

He growled lowly and dangerously in response to her, as his eyes shifted from his sire to the woman he considered to be a murderer.

"Let him go, Touga.." She told him, looking away from the blood red eyes of her now former best friend. "There is nothing we can do. A part of his soul now rests in hell." She said sadly, facing the others.

"We have two choices.. We can let him go and let him possibly kill thousands of people, or we can get the rest of his soul from hell.." She looked everyone in the faces and noted their shocked expressions, even Touga was shocked.

"So what you're saying, Lady Kagome, is that we need to get to the border of this life and the next." Miroku spoke, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately, that is incorrect. This border of this life and the next connects those who will be reincarnated. It does not take you to hell. Hell is for those who will not be reincarnated at all or right away." Touga rumbled lightly at what he had spoken, not liking the outcome of this at all. "If we are to go to hell, however, there is a chance that not all of us will be coming back." A small frown found it's way to his perfect features as he looked over his miko, wanting to scoop her up. His eyes traveled back to his squirming fully demonic son in his hands.

"Kagome.. I need you to subdue him. This may make him very angry, but he will need to be put to sleep until we are able to locate his soul." He gestured towards her.

She nodded her head and yelled with fierceness.. "OSUWARI!" Touga winced slightly, letting his son drop out of his hands. The crater created because of his son was huge.. He knew for certain he was unconscious.

"Taijia, I know that you carry a gas that puts demons to sleep. My question is, what are the harmful side effects?" He questioned to her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Well.. It is a poison, and it was created for putting demons to sleep. The reason for that is, if a demon is so violent, the only way to handle it is if it is unconscious. It really has no harmful side effect. When I was younger, one of our men accidentally inhaled the gas. He was knocked out for three days, and when he woke.. He complained of a headache, a little dry mouth and weak legs. For a demon, the side effects would probably be somewhere along that, maybe no side effects at all. We'd have to use small dosages on him, though. Every six to eight hours, he'd have to inhale another dose in order for him to keep asleep and we would only be able to do that for three days, or we'd risk him never waking again. Three days is the limit." She turned to face Kagome, then. "We'd have to take him to Kaede. She would be able to watch over him.. But what about this new demon?" She asked Touga, then.

"This new demon will show its self eventually. At the moment, the pup is priority. Though he makes poor decisions, he is still my pup.. I would like to ensure that he lives." He frowned again.

"Looks like we should start heading to Kaede's. I can keep him subdued for the next day.. But when we get back, I need to go through the well. We'll need supplies.. And I kind of want to tell Mama what has happened." Her eyes darted over to Touga's form, and she began to blush deep shades of red.

He grinned at her, a wicked glint in his eye as he eyed her form. 'Soon, my dear. We will be able to mate, and you will be mine. But first, we shall take care of these pests, including Naraku.'

A/N: So there you have it, folks. A new chapter. For some reason, ff has not been allowing me to update my chapters. I don't know why. I keep getting error messages whenever I try to upload them.. So this could be a problem, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep them on here and get them on here.. It's really starting to frustrate me, though. :(! Your reviews and readings have kept me strong and I want to thank you guys for that, it really inspires me and it keeps me sane when things won't work right.. Haha. I hope you guys enjoy this. :)


End file.
